


Survivante

by Incarnam



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnam/pseuds/Incarnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-film | Après la catastrophe vient la survie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivante

Aujourd'hui, Tim et moi avons fini de cloisonner le wagon qui nous sert d'abri. De débris en tous genres, arrachés à la carcasse inerte du Train, nous avons fait des murs. Ainsi, nous ne sommes plus la nuit réveillés en sursaut par la main cruelle du vent qui vient nous caresser, sous les couvertures, de ses doigts glacés.

 

Il fait si froid.

 

C'est un wagon-dortoir propre et presque intact (nous n'avons eu qu'à remplacer par nos murs de fortune les fenêtres détruites par l'impact). Nous avons tout le confort nécessaire pour y vivre : lits, table, coin cuisine. Dans l'âtre bricolé hasardeusement à l'aide d'un casier métallique brûle notre feu. Nous l'alimentons sans-cesse, de peur de le voir s'éteindre (il n'y a plus d’allumettes et le feu de la catastrophe s'est depuis peu tarit).

 

En passant de wagons en wagons pour trouver de la nourriture ou quoi que ce soit d'utile à notre survie, nous faisons semblant de ne pas remarquer les cadavres qui jonchent la neige. Leurs corps ne sont plus que débris éclatés, grotesques, inhumains, sur le sol immaculé. Nous ne les voyons plus.

 

(Papa disais que le Train faisait ça aux enfants, qu'il les faisait grandir trop vite et leur apprenait à fermer les yeux sur la réalité. Il avait raison. Il me manque).

 

J'ai dix-sept ans et cent ans. J'ai vécu la mort. Je l'ai causée. Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme dans un corps trop jeune.

 

M'occuper de Tim me permet de m'échapper, de sourire à nouveau. Nous jouons aux osselets. Je lui raconte des histoires.

 

Nous vivons une caricature de ce que nous avions observé chez les adultes durant nos courtes existences : une vie de labeur et de petites – mais délicieuses – gratifications (des bonbons cachés dans un placard, une sculpture faite de neige, ...). Il n'y a qu'une chose que nous ne partageons pas : mon secret.

 

La nuit, je veille jusqu'à ce que Timmy s'endorme et que sa respiration s'égalise. Une fois qu'il est emporté par le sommeil, je quitte l'abri tant apprécié de mes couvertures pour rejoindre, grelottante, le wagon adjacent au notre. Là, dans le noir, Curtis m'attend, allongé sur une couchette, perdu dans les brumes de sa fièvre.

 

Je l'ai traîné à la force de mes bras, je l'ai couché, ai lavé ses plaies, les aies pansées et ai prié n'importe qui qui puisse m'entendre pour qu'il vive. J'agis en secret, à la faveur de la nuit, ne voulant pas donner à Tim des espoirs déçus quand à la survie de son héros.

 

Son moignon cicatrise lentement. Ses draps ne sont presque plus souillés de sang quand je les change. Parfois, même, il émerge de sa torpeur fiévreuse pour m'adresser quelques mots – bien qu'il ai encore peine à distinguer, dans certains moments, qui je suis. Je veux y croire. Je veux croire qu'il va guérir et qu'il sera bientôt sur pieds, à nos côtés, pour nous aider à bâtir une vie nouvelle comme celle dont rêvait mon père. Je veux croire qu'il sera là pour m'aider à l'enterrer et pour me serrer dans ses bras en me disant que rien n'est fini et que tout ne fait que commencer.

 

En attendant, je caresse son front brûlant et dépose un baiser maladroit sur ses lèvres, capturant un souffle léger - mais présent – du bout de miennes.

 

Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je suis Yona, la survivante.

**Author's Note:**

> Un avis ? Un cookie !


End file.
